The Old Switcheroo
The Old Switcheroo is the second segment of the twenty-second and last episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on March 4th, 1989. Synopsis When Roo tells Tigger that Kanga wants to give him a bath, they hatch a plan to switch Roo with Piglet before he is given a bath. At first, it succeeds, but when Tigger and Roo get into a sticky situation (literally), will they resort to taking a bath? Plot While Tigger is making a Tigger shaped bubble put gum, Roo says he needs help and Roo tells him he needs a bath. Tigger is shocked, So they go to Piglet’s house, and tells Piglet that if Roo gets caught by Kanga, then it’s the end. Next they hide under Piglet’s chair, and Piglet attempts to hide there the third time, but is able to see who it is instead, then Piglet tells Tigger and Roo it’s only Kanga, then Tigger gets shocked, and hides Roo by using Piglet’s flower pot, Much to Piglet’s dismay. Eventually, Roo is caught by Kanga, much to Tigger's dismay. So Tigger uses Piglet to switch to Roo, while Pooh keeps Kanga busy. The two pals agree to go to the biggest orange mud puddle ever, while Piglet’s at Kanga’s House. Then Tigger suggests they do a gum contest, however, They pop it, getting into a “sticky situation”. Roo says that being dirty is fun, but not too fun. So they decide to go home and tell Kanga. For their punishment, they are forced to take a bath, but then they eventually find out taking a bath isn’t so bad after all. After Piglet runs away covered in bubbles, and Pooh chases him. Pooh and Piglet fall into the stream, then they get out and go home. As for Tigger and Roo, they always know that this is the end. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Kanga * Roo Songs * The End Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “PARTY POOHPER” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER “THE OLD SWITCHEROO” Teleplay by RICH FOGEL With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER MICHAEL GOUGH NICHOLAS MELODY PATTY PARRIS KEN SANSOM FRANK WELKER JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Animation Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH BOB KLINE HANK TUCKER Character Designer LEONARD SMITH Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BRAD CASE JOAN CASE RICH LEON MITCH ROCHON Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Overseas Animation Supervisor JAMIE MITCHELL Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Production Assistants JEFFREY ARTHUR PEGGY BECKER LEONA JERNIGAN VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP “The End” Performed by PAUL WINCHELL Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Trivia *This episode is the season one finale. *This was the last episode (along with "Party Poohper") to be animated by "TMS Entertainment. *The events of this episode were based on Chapter 7 of A.A. Milne's Winnie the Pooh tales, in which Kanga and baby Roo come to the forest and Piglet has a bath, which were then re-used for Piglet's Big Movie, particularly in the song "A Mother's Intuition". Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1989 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:Episodes with Songs Category:DVD Category:Tigger episode Category:Roo episode Category:Episodes without Rabbit